Alternate Earth for Dean- One Shot
by charmedfanforver
Summary: Dean is not where he thinks he is. Not much to go on via summary but its a one shot and more description will ruin the read for you.


Alternate Earth for Dean- One Shot

A/N-Hey Guys! Presenting a fanfic for Supernatural…Its my first time for this show…I am a huge fan but if I get any details wrong, please let me know...I do not know where to fit this…I mean in season 2 or 3 or something like that whenever Dean and Sam have some free time at their hands (not that they ever do)...I am going to have a book published soon so this is good practice for me….And this is just a conversation between the brothers…..nothing more than that….Please review, it will help me a lot. Thanks.

Here goes nothing….

Dean and Sam were in Iowa. They had just finished a job and were hoping to get some rest. They were staying in a motel called "The Blue Lilly". Both the Winchester brothers were beat and dead tired after their job on a notorious Ghost who was causing havoc and many deaths in a nearby town. The previous night, both the brothers had had a big dinner and a bit too much to drink and so they were both practically knocked out.

Sam was the first one to wake up. He looked as handsome as he could even with tiny bit of white goo in the corner of his eye. He rubbed his eyes and stretched. At first he wanted to wake Dean up but then he decided not to. Dean was curled up in his blanket. 'Huh…that's new' Sam thought. Dean always slept 'wide'. Sam did not take it too seriously and went to the loo to freshen up. He took a shower and changed into fresh clothes.

"Dean…" Sam called out trying to wake his brother up. He was hungry and thought Dean could use a meal aswell.

"Hmmm" Dean spoke.

"Good morning Sunshine" Sam said sarcastically.

"Yeah…I am up….Kid" Dean said sitting up but his eyes were still closed.

"Kid?" Sam did not expect this. Then again he just called his elder brother sunshine and that was wrong at so many levels.

"Ya Kid…don't worry….I am up….we'll go for a hunt and everything will be fine soon" came Dean's reply. Sam did not answer as he assumed Dean to be still dreaming.

"But first I need to eat. Could you make some breakfast please? I don't feel well" Dean layback again on the bed, eyes still closed.

That is when Sam noticed his brother. He was wearing different clothes than he was wearing last night. 'But I cant be sure if he was wearing something else' he thought. "Okay…who are you and what did you do to my brother?" Sam joked.

"Kid….I know you are worried about the hunt but please I beg you not to worry…It's going to be okay man…it always does…just prepare some breakfast and we'll head out to the library soon"

"What ? Dean…..what is wrong with you dude?" asked Sam now worried.

"What….what happened?" Dean got up on hearing Sam's reaction. He stood up from his bed. "Woah! Where are we…did I get drunk again last night" he half-joked. He did not know what to make of his surroundings.

"Why? And yes we did get drunk but not that that we don't remember where we stayed" Sam almost stuttered. He went close to his brother and that's when it hit Dean.

"Who are you? And where is Sam?" Dean was scared out of his wits. The man who he saw in front of him looked like his brother but was not his brother. He was literally scared for his brother.

"Relax Dean…..its me….I am me...your brother Sam…did you have a bad dream or something?" Sam was more confused than scared now.

"Okay…let's be honest…either I am in a delusional world where a genie put me or you are a demon or some kind of twisted angel or some other creature…who forgot a very important character of my elder brother…." Dean spoke in one breath. He looked here and there for a weapon but he could not find any. How could he be so stupid to sleep without his gun?

"Your elder brother? Dean what are you saying?" Sam had a questioning look on his face.

"Are you a new recruit in your clan or whatever….I mean you really don't know how a Winchester acts" Dean was getting pissed off now.

"I know as hell how a Winchester acts because I am one Dean…okay you want to know…..do the tests….'God'….'Cresto' and there is holy water in that flask..he pointed at the desk nearby" He splashed himself with it. He then took out a silver knife from a bag lying near him and cut himself with it and nothing. "Happy now…now tell me what's wrong?" He stood tall in front of his brother. His eyes looking deep in his brother's eyes.

"That still does not prove anything you know?" Dean said somewhat relaxed but still in a defensive mode.

"What does that mean?" asked Sam.

"If you are my brother then how are you taller than me?" Dean finally said almost embarrassed.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Sam screamed at his brother's stupid jokes. "Dean….you had me worried sick and I cut myself in the morning just for this? Have you lost your mind to play such jokes in our situation?" Sam was irritated angry and mad all at the same time.

"Kidding…I am not kidding…and how come you look and talk exactly like my brother? What are you?" Dean was dead serious. "Look man…I am being patient with you….tell me where my brother is or else I will kill you" Dean spoke in anger and Sam knew that he was not kidding.

"Okay…relax…I am sorry…" Sam tried to apologise. They were both confused. "I am me…and what did you say about your elder brother…we do not have an elder brother…and yes it is me…you just have to go with your gut instinct…." He paused and stress on his next words "if I wasn't….would I have not killed you while you were sleeping?" Sam tried to explain it to his brother. He did not know where to begin to understand what the hell was going on but it was just another day in Winchester family.

"You don't have an elder brother…I do… and its, supposedly, you" Dean spoke.

"What?" Sam almost screamed

"Yes..you are and I am taller than you" Dean was again embarrassed stressing on such a petty thing.

"Look Dean…answer one question….would you?"

"Sure…. what is it?"

"Are you high?" asked Sam with a very serious face expression.

"NO I AM NOT" Dean was getting angrier.

"Okay….then what is this?" Sam asked not sure what else to say. He gave up and sat on his bed. This was the first time that they had faced something like this.

"Why are we not home? Where are we?" asked Dean understanding Sam's confusion. He wanted to change the subject.

"Home?"

"Yes Sam….home….our home…..the one which we have in Roadhill?" Dean raised his eyebrows like he was stating something obvious.

"Okay Dean there is something very wrong with you…we do not have a house...Dad never let us live in a house okay…." He paused. He looked into Dean's eyes, which had sudden sadness in them. "Now whatever you are going through…please tell me what it is and let's get you better before you say anything else which….." Sam did not say the word 'hurt' but Dean knew what Sam meant.

"Sam….Nothing has happened to me alright…..at least not that I know of" he looked at Sam and then at his surroundings "and yes we do have a house…which Mom bought when she was young….alright" Dean stated.

"Mom…how can you bring her up in that context" Sam had anger and sadness in his eyes. His voice was unable to match his words. He wanted to cry.

"Like you brought Dad in this…" Dean stated now sitting with his brother on the same bed. He did not look upset he just looked confused.

"Look Kid….I think something is very wrong and I feel like I am somewhere I do not belong" Dean said feeling confident now. He somehow knew what was happening. Earlier he was feeling a bit different but he could not point his finger to it but now he knew. He felt as if he was in a different realm of world. His brother was same but he was not. He trusted this man in front of him, as much as he trusted his own Sam but he knew this was not the same person. A lot had changed since last night. They both were working on a hunt, which was very crucial and did not know who or what the 'thing' was and may be that's what the root problem was.

"You said I am your elder brother earlier but you call me Kid?" Sam asked, trying to understand his brother.

"Well yes, but that's how we have been. You are my elder brother but I don't know…me calling you kid and us living that way…just fits you know…it feels right" Dean explained.

Dean then shared the previous night hunt with Sam. He gave Dean an understanding smile.

"This all seems like you are from an alternate earth" Sam said.

"Why would you say that? How do you know?" Dean asked.

"I don't know,…that's the first thing that popped into my head" Sam said.

"And…hey wait a minute…so it means if you are here then my real brother, not that you are not…its just….you know…." Sam was not sure how to put it. "Then your real brother is in my world with my brother Sam" Dean finished.

"O boy o boy o boy…okay what is different for you…I mean like you mentioned Mom" Sam said in a hopeful tone.

"Well….she was a hunter and we are trying to find the yellow eyed demon who killed Dad…she raised as the best hunters" Dean said.

Sam was shocked. Not only was he elder to Dean in an alternate universe but they were raised by their mother. His mind went almost numb. He wanted to know more. "Is she still a hunter…..have you found yellow eyed?" Sam asked more hopeful.

"Sam….I am sorry" Dean hesitated but Sam insisted that he shares "She died….saving you….she made a deal….you were in a hospital and died but she could not bare with it…and there is more….." Dean stopped. Sam had tears in his eyes. This Dean's life was no different that his own. Only few places had been exchanged.

"What's more?" Sam asked.

"There is something which I don't know how you will react to…I have demon blood inside of me and I have special powers" Dean said. He could not look in Sam's eyes when he was saying that. He felt guilty. He then explained how yellow eyed demon had come in his nursery when he was 6 months old, the story which was exactly similar to Sam.

Sam could easily relate to Dean, he knew how he felt and yet he did not have any comforting words for him.

"Okay…leave all that….how do we get you back" Sam asked. He saw Dean's expressions earlier, how he did not want to talk about it.

"I guess we hit the library and see if we can find anything….if any other people have come up from my world"

"But we can google almost all the news and rest I do not know if such books will be available in the library" Sam almost smiled on the idea of Dean willingly going to the library.

"What's Google?" Dean asked. He had not heard about this word before.

"You gotta be kiiding me!" Sam laughed out loud. Dean explained how he had never heard about google and that their research was done only in libraries. Internet was there but religious news was not allowed online and murders and such cases were banned online.

"Its like you live in ancient times….I mean what the hell" Sam was astounded.

"No….everything is available in the library…its just the rules…..!" Dean said.

"And you believe in them….I mean I cant see my big brother to be following rules" Sam said.

"See…that's the point….you are my big brother" Dean laughed. They both got up from the bed. "We should go to Bobby…." Sam said but then stopped. He did not know if Bobby existed in Dean's world or if he existed as he is now. "Wait….you do know who Bobby is right?"

"Of course I know Bobby…he is the one we go to for…well everything" and Sam was relieved to hear that.

Sam thought that some things never change. Bobby was in all the worlds and Dean would be his elder brother no matter what…even if he were younger than him or older. Sam felt he was the luckiest one.

Please review! Would love to hear from you all.


End file.
